The Bijuu Hunt
by heavenlyspinboy
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha to hunt down all Bijuu and avenge his father. Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1: Strong Enough

The Bijuu Hunt.

Chapter one: Strong Enough

_Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfic just to let you know. I hope you enjoy! But just a few things before you start._

_1) I DON'T OWN NARUTO _

_2) NARUHINAAAAA!!_

_3) Sorry if the chapters are too short. I'll make the others longer._

_4) Please don't forget to review even if this is only the first chapter._

_THANX_

The amounts of deaths during that terrible night were devastating. The monster was gigantic. It easily crushed homes with one step of its massive paws. The brave shinobi who called this village home fought valiantly to protect it. But their efforts seemed futile. The Kyumbi was to powerful. Nothing they did seemed to have any affect on it accept make it mad. But on they fought, never giving up. But finally when all hope seemed lost. A legendary shinobi warrior emerged…

"It's no use! The cannons aren't working! Nothing is!" shouted a worried Shinobi

"No!! We can't give up! My father wouldn't want us too!" cried a young boy with golden colored hair and blue eyes. He was addressing the leaf ninja next to him who was in charge of cannon fire.

"Listen kid, the Yondaime's been gone for a long time now. He isn't coming back!"

"No!! He will come back soon! You don't know my father, he never breaks his promises!" the boy shouted, ready to attack the man.

"Yeah! You tell him Naruto!" a familiar voice yelled from behind a shroud of smoke. Naruto snapped his head to where the voice was coming from.

"Fa-fa- Father…?" he stuttered.

"Hello son. Glad to see you held the fort down while I was gone!" said a tall man emerging from the smoke. The resemblance between him and his son was amazing.

"Yeaaaahhh!! I knew you'd come back father! Everyone said you wouldn't but I never believed them! You never break a promise!" the boy cried and ran to hug his father with tears in his eyes.

"Ha Ha Ha! Easy Naruto! We are fighting a war here if you haven't noticed!"

"L-L-Lord Hokage! As great as it is to see you, I must say, this situation seems impossible! Even for you!" said the shocked Shinobi.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to make things possible again now wont we! Don't worry I have a plan. But before I begin…" Answered the Yondaime. He bent down and knelled so that he was level with his son. "…you have to make me a promise Naruto."

"Huh…uh sure what is it?"

"You must promise me to live on and grow strong. Do you understand?"

"Umm…yeah sure…I promise." Said the slightly confused Naruto.

"Excellent!" he hugged his son "Goodbye son."

"Huh? Goodbye? Where are you going?" asked Naruto even more confused.

"To save the village of course! That's my job!" he got up and disappeared. Naruto could have sworn he saw a twinkle of tears in his father's eye before he vanished.

The Yondaime reappeared in front of the Kyumbi. He glared into the eyes of the monstrous beast for a few seconds. Then he ripped of all his upper body clothes including his white trench coat. All around the skin of his upper body were black markings that appeared to be tattooed to his skin. He pulled out a scroll and jumped way up high, above the Kyumbi's body. The monster paused his stopped the destruction for a moment and looked up curiously at the golden haired man in the sky. It was then that the Yondaime unrolled the scroll, put both hands on either side of it and yelled "KYUMBI SEAL!" Then many things happened at once. A gust of wind exploded around the two. The monster shrieked in pain. Then it seemed as if all the darkness that it was emitting was being vacuumed through the scroll and into the Yondaime. The Kyumbi was screaming in agony. But it continued until the Kyumbi was fully drained into Yondaime. Then the great yellow-flash fell to the ground and lay still.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A saddened boy gazes at the memorial rock with the names of fallen warriors engraved into it. His heart stings as he remembers the promise he made to his father…

"The happy times are best." Said a soft voice from behind him. He turned to see a shy and peaceful looking girl with long black hair and pure white eyes. She sat down next to him.

"What did you say?"

"Sometimes it's better to remember the happy times you had with your father rather than the bad times. It helps heal the sadness." She said. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Hinata, but I'm more proud of my father than I am sad. Don't get me wrong, I miss him like crazy." He added as Hinata looked at him questioningly. "But I'm more worried about weather or not I'm keeping the promise I made to him before he died."

"Well what did u promise?" she asked.

"I told him I would grow strong" Naruto would normally keep such personal information to him self, but when he was with Hinata, he felt like he could tell her anything.

"Well if you don't mind me saying," she turned her head as her cheeks started to turn a light shade of red. "As-as long he was talking about your heart, your courage, or your shinobi skills, I don't think you could ever possibly break it." She said as she got up to leave. Naruto grabbed her hand and stood. He pushed her hair back and gave her a long kiss. It was then that her trembling hand finally stayed still, interlocked in his.

"Thanks Hinata." he said after awhile. Then he let go of her hand and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The genin ran as fast as he could to the usual meeting spot. He looked at his watch. "Damn I'm ten minutes late" Cursed Naruto as he took to the rooftops. "But I'm almost there." He was supposed to meet the rest of his team to discuss something important with his Sensei. When he finally arrived, He saw that everyone was already there.

"Your late again Naruto! A shinobi must be more punctual!"

"Sorry Asuma-sensei." He said looking down.

"It's ok. Just try to be more like Hinata or Shikamaru next time. Anyways…" now addressing the group. "I wanted to meet you all here to discuss the Chunin exams. Now as you know you are all Genin right? Well I am proud of the excellent work that you did in your last mission. You have proved yourselves worthy to become Chunin in these exams."

"ALRIGHT!!!" Yelled Naruto.

"Whatever." said Shikamaru

"Ah…great." Said Hinata

"So were agreed? Excellent. Now luckily, the exams will take place here in Konoha in one month, so take this time to practice your skills and train. That is all. Unless any of you have any questions, you are dismissed."

Hinata and Shikamaru turned around and started walking away. Naruto stayed behind with Asuma.

"Asuma sensei?"

"Hmm what is it Naruto." Answered the Jounin.

"Well it's just that Shikamaru and Hinata both have families to train with. I don't so I was wondering if I could train with you."

"Sure I'll be happy to help you train. We'll start in the morning. Meet me back here." Said Asuma with a smile.

"Thank you sensei." He waved goodbye and left.

"_Poor kid…"_ Thought Asuma.

"_Great. With Asuma-sensei training me, I'll become strong. Then as soon as I become Chunin I will leave this village," _Naruto thought as he walked. "_and hunt down all Bijuu!" _


	2. Chapter 2: Training Begins

The Bijuu Hunt

Chapter 2: Strong Enough

The boy with blonde hair sits on a bench in the middle of the village, staring at the sky and into the past.

_"Ok Naruto, I can promise you that the technique that you will learn at the end of your training will prove extremely useful in battle." The Yondaime said, looking down at Naruto. The boy was covered in dirt, scratches, and bruises while his father seemed untouched. The two had been sparring for most of the day. "But it requires you to be really fast, so for the next few months, we will be working on your speed. Then when I think you're fast enough, we'll have ourselves a little race between me and you ok?"_

"_Yes Father!" Naruto said standing straight up._

"_Good. Now, its getting kind of late so we'll end today's training with the usual animal capturing. I have tagged twelve different animals and let them loose into the forest. They shouldn't be to far by now. You are to find each them, retrieve the tags, and bring them here before the time runs out. Understood?"_

"_Yes Father!" repeated Naruto. He was used to this by now._

"_Good. Now one, two, three GO!" Yondaime shouted as his son sprinted of into the woods, taking to the trees. _

"Well look who's early for once." said a familiar voice. Interrupting Naruto's reminiscing. Naruto stood up.

"Good morning Asuma-sensei! I'm ready to train!"

"That's good to hear because you'll be doing a lot of it for a while." Then without any warning at all, Asuma brought his right fist back and punched Naruto straight in his face really quickly. Naruto went flying a few feet. He got up holding the side of his face.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled.

"Oh did I forget to mention? In order to improve your reflexes, I will randomly strike you at any moment when your guard is down. So always be prepared."

"Damnit! What a cheap shot! I'll show you a thing or two about punching people when they aren't ready!" Growled Naruto.

"Save it for when we are sparring. Your enemy will attack at any time, but favors the most unexpected times. It is essential that you are always ready. Now follow me to our training ground." Naruto growled angrily again but followed. He cooled down during the walk and decided to ask some important questions.

"Asuma-sensei?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"How do you kill a Bijuu?" Asuma was taken aback by this question. However surprised he was, he was also prepared for when Naruto finally asked such questions.

"I honestly have no clue Naruto. But I assume that you can't, and if you could, it would be extremely difficult. Nearly impossible at the least." Naruto bent his head down. What if this was true and he couldn't avenge his father?

"But just remember, just because one can't be killed, doesn't mean one can't be defeated."(Authors note: says the guy who got killed by an immortal! Now isn't that Ironic!) Said his sensei, looking up to the sky. "But I wouldn't know much about that. Sorry I can't be more of a help to you." They reached the training ground and separated from each other.

"Alright you can start whenever you're ready." Asuma barley finished his sentence before Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"_Such speed!"_ he thought. Naruto jumped and tried a roundhouse kick to the head which was blocked. His leg was grabbed and he was thrown forward. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he disappeared again, this time reappearing below his sensei and attempting a leg sweep that was dodged when Asuma flip backwards a couple times. But on his last flip, he looked up and Naruto was already above him bringing down his foot for an axe kick which landed on his shoulder. But he wasn't done yet. Naruto flipped around landing behind Asuma, spun around again and delivered a roundhouse kick directly to the back of the jounin who flew a couple feet only to turn into a log of wood when he landed.

"Your taijutsu is very impressive to say the least." said the Jounin from a few yards behind Naruto. Naruto quickly spun around surprised.

"Yeah, well wait till you see my ninjutsu!" he then took out a single shuriken and threw it. He performed complicated hand signs and shouted "Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" The single shuriken multiplied into about seven. Asuma had no choice but to draw his trench knives and deflect them.

"What…that…that was one of the Sandaime's special jutsu! How could a genin have possibly…?" Asuma muttered shocked. Naruto only looked upset that his technique didn't work. "_But of course, Naruto is no ordinary genin. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if his father knew that jutsu and taught it to him." _thought the Sensei. "Alright that is the end of our sparring. We will now move on to another training method."

"That's it? But I want to spar some more."

"Stop complaining and follow me into the forest!" Asuma shouted rubbing his shoulder. I already analyzed your habits and weaknesses. I understand what you need to work on."

"When are you going to teach me some new Jutsu!?"

"In time Naruto! Now come on!" He led them deep into the forest. "Now Naruto, when we started fighting, I noticed a small flaw about your taijutsu speed. You ran two almost unnoticeable steps before disappearing. This tells me two things. One: it tells me the approximate distance you have to be from the target in order for it to work. And Two: if you did it a second time I would have plenty of warning and could prepare a counter."

"Then how did you counter my first kick without me doing it a second time?" asked Naruto amazed at how quickly the weaknesses of his fighting style were read.

"That was just my reflexes at work. My body acting before my mind."

"Then what about that kick to your shoulder? You couldn't counter that!"

"Yes you are absolutely right! Actually, that brings us into your next training. Right here should do fine." They stopped walking when they reached a large clearing. Asuma turned back to face Naruto. "I couldn't predict, counter, or react to that kick in time because I didn't watch you disappear. Therefore I wasn't given that "two step warning" that I would have otherwise capitalized on. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Good. Now we will fix this warning problem by teaching you techniques that will help hide your movements. Are you ready?"

"ALLLLRIGHT! Of course I'm ready!"

"Then let's begin."

_Elsewhere in Konoha…_

"Yes that's it! Focus! Let your eyes guide you!" a man with dark hair and pure white eyes shouted to a young girl with equally dark hair and pure white eyes. She was all scratched up as if she had been fighting. The man pulled down a lever on the wall and ten shuriken was launched from a wall behind the girl. The girl turned around and struck her palm out toward the shuriken which dispersed in different directions. She seemed to deflect the attack with her chakra alone. _"Hinata looks like she's finally making progress." _Thought Hiashi Hyuga.

"_Naruto is training hard. I must be strong enough to impress him!" _thought Hinata.

_Elsewhere…_

A lone boy with dark hair tied up into a bushy ponytail above his head, sat on the ground with his legs folded. He seemed to be concentrating very hard. Then a shadow slowly emerged from under him. It grew out a few feet away and started to grow circularly until it was a large puddle of shadow. Then something started to grow out of this puddle. Something with claws. It got bigger and bigger, but then it fell and dispersed entirely. "_Damn this is troublesome! The slightest distraction and loss of concentration results in the jutsu failing completely! This will take a while." _ Thought Shickamaru.

_About a week later…_

"That's it Naruto! Well done!" yelled a dark haired man with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth. "You have mastered the jutsu. Now we can move on to your next phase of training immediately." He drew a white piece of paper from his flak jacket and walked over to the blonde boy standing in the middle of the clearing. "Concentrate your chakra into this." He said handing Naruto the small, blank piece of paper.

"What this for?"

"Remember what we discussed yesterday? It will tell you what your natural affinity is."

"Oh yeah! I remember! Earth, water, wind, fire, or lighting right?"

"That is correct. One of those is your natural chakra element." Said Asuma.

"Right. Ok here it goes!" He concentrated his chakra into the paper. It ignited instantly burning his hand. He dropped it and said "Ouch!"

"Very well, fire nature manipulation training it is!" said his sensei. "After you learn how to manipulate fire, we can do to things. One: improve the jutsu you just learned and Two: Learn new Katon techniques."

"Alright! Let's start right away!"

"Are you sure you are ready?"

"Of course I'm ready!"

"Alright then, first—"

"Saurtobi Asuma!" Someone yelled. Asuma turned to see a dark haired woman bursting though the trees into the clearing.

"Hmm what is it Shizune?"

"I have been looking everywhere for you! You are to report to the Hokage tower to see Tsunade immediately regarding an A-Rank mission!" Shizune shouted.

"Right. Naruto you'll have to train by yourself or find someone else to train you. I will see you later." With that, Asuma and Shizune disappeared.

"Huh an A-ranked mission…" said Naruto. The pair arrived at the Hokage tower. Three other shiniobi had already arrived. Asuma recognized them as Kakashi Hatake, Maito Guy, and Kurenai Yuhi.

"Its about time you got here! Now I will explain the mission to you all at once.


	3. Chapter 3 : The mission is

Bijuu Hunt

Chapter 3:

"Now I am sure you are all aware of the events that have recently occurred in Sunagakure, but if you don't, I will quickly debrief you." The blonde hokage with a jewel in the middle of her forehead cleared her throat as she prepared to tell the story to the four Jounin. "Sunagakure was recently attacked by Garra." The one woman in the group of jounin gasped. Everyone else stayed silent. "He along with many sound shinobi infiltrated the village and assassinated the Kazekage. As you know Garra was one of the three legendary sannin along with me and Jaraiya. This means that he is extremely strong. I'm sure you also know that Garra is a Jinkurriki which not only makes him strong and powerful, but also extremely dangerous. Now as for your mission, I have received notice just recently from a reliable source that Garra has left his hideout and…is on his way to Konoha!" This time all four of the Jounin were shocked by Tsunade's words. "Kakashi! Kurenai! Asuma! Guy! Your mission is to intercept the arrival of Garra and his forces. They will be here in roughly two days! But Garra is not your primary target but kill him if possible. Your main goal is to eliminate as much sound ninja accompanying him as possible! This will hopefully make it more difficult for them to attack and maybe even stop it completely! Izumo, Kotetsu, and Hayate will also be accompanying you. They should be waiting at the edge of the village by now. Good luck. Konoha is counting on you. If you fail there will be a chance of a second bijuu attack on our village! I will raise Konoha's defenses while you are gone just in case. Now go!" the Shinobi disappeared immediately after her last word. Tsunade closed her eyes. "NARUTO GET IN HERE NOW!" she shouted. Someone had fallen of the wall outside the glass doors behind her and landed on the balcony. He got up rubbing his head. It was a blonde haired boy wearing a black vest with a white shirt underneath, black shorts and sandals. The hokage stood up, walked to the doors, slid them open, and looked down at Naruto. "Listen you eavesdropping little brat! You are not to accompany those ninja in any way, shape, or form! Do I make myself clear?"

"But—"

"If you follow them you will surly die!"

"But Tsu—"

"DO NOT INTERFERE!" Naruto looked at the angry seriousness in the Hokage's eyes.

"Fine I wont …" he said defeated.

"You won't what?"

"I won't interfere damnit! There, you happy now old hag?!" He ran out of the office door.

"It's for your own good!" Tsunade yelled after him. He ran out of the Hokage tower enraged.

"_Damnit! That was my only chance of seeing what a Jinkurikki is capable of! How am I ever going to avenge my father?!" _he thought as he sat down against the building. He went to the edge of town where the jounin would have departed. They had already left. "_Damnit! Damnit! Damnit_!" he yelled in his head. That's when he heard it. A loud coughing fit with hacking and spiting. He turned around to see Hayate Gekko with his arm around Shizune for support. He was obviously very sick.

"Why didn't you say so before? You are in no condition to go on this mission. Stay here and rest." said Shizune. Something came out of Hayate's mouth that sounded like "I must." Followed by another coughing fit. Shizune carried him into a hospital. That's when Naruto got his idea.

_Elsewhere…_

Two S-rank criminals sprinted through the forest followed by a few sound ninja. "About a day and a half until we reach konoha. We can rest whenever you want." said one of the S-ranks. He was large with blue, rough looking, thick skin. Sharp teeth could be seen when he spoke. He carried a very large sword on his back which was wrapped in white cloth. His forehead protector had the symbol of the Mist village with a cross going through the center. He wore a black robe spotted in red clouds.

"Are you implying that I am weak and need to rest?" said a low powerful voice coming from a man with red hair and green eyes. He carried a large gourd on his back.

"No. I merely meant that our men are getting tired and we still have a long way to go."

"Fine Kisame, we can rest." They all jumped down to the ground and sat down. The Sound shinobi looked exhausted and out of breathe.

"Rest quickly. We will be leaving again in—"Garra began but then he sensed something. He closed his eyes. "Well it seems Konoha is aware of our little visit. Kisame go up ahead and deal with them. They will be on us soon."

"Right, with pleasure." said Kisame. He took of and disappeared into the trees.

_Elsewhere…a few hours later…_

The six konoha shinobi sprinted through the trees. "Alright guys. Break time." Said the one in front, Kakashi Hatake. They jumped to the ground. "Well done everyone" he said as he sat down against a tree. "We have made excellent progress in a short amount of time by sprinting at top speed. Take a good—"he stopped and started making complicated hand signs. He shouted "Doton: Great Barrier No Jutsu!" then a large wall made of earth came charging through the ground and shielded the group from a large dragon made of water which crashed into it and dispersed. "Resting time is over! We have company!" The wall shattered. Amongst the rubble stood Kisame Hoshigake.

"Hahahahaha! Awwww, are the wittle weaf ninja having nappy time?" he said.

"Its one of the seven swordsman of the mist! Kisame Hoshigake!" shouted Asuma.

"What? Seven swordsmen? There's six more of him?!" said Izumo frightened.

"No don't worry; I'm all that's needed to take care of you little insects!" with that he threw his sword high into the air and shouted "Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave!" Waves upon waves of water erupted from his mouth. It tore down trees and forced the group disperse. The entire area seemed to turn into one big lake. The Shinobi stood on top of the water, looking for the enemy who appeared behind Kurenai. "Ladies first!" he shouted and brought his sword down on the woman. Just then Asuma appeared in front of him and blocked the attack.

"I don't think so!" yelled Asuma and pushed the great sword back causing Kisame to jump back a few feet. The swordsman then tried to charge back and cut Asuma but when he tried to move his legs, he found that his feet were stuck to some sort of extremely sticky liquid. Then he heard a chipping noise from behind him. But he was too late. The lighting enforced hand of Kakashi had already pierced through the heart area of Kisame. Kisame fell with a splash onto the water. He then turned into water.

"_A_ _Water clone!" _Kakashi thought. "Eyes open everyone! He could be anywhere!" Two blue hands erupted from the water and grabbed Izumo by the ankles. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed before he was swiftly dragged underwater. "Izumo!" yelled Kotetsu, making a dive for his hands which was too late. He then tried to dive in after him but was held back by Guy.

"Trust me, he has the advantage down there!" he said.

"But what about Izumo?!" just then, crimson blood rose to the surface and with it, a body. The back of the body was all that emerged above the water.

"It's Izumo! He's alive!" shouted Kotetsu running toward his friend.

"Kotetsu noooo!" screamed Kakashi catching Kotetsu by the stomach and pulling him backwards. The next scene was devastating. The body exploded showering the entire area in blood which rained on the shinobi. Everyone Gazed horror struck except for Kakashi who was lying over Kotetsu, far from the blast.

"Hahahahahaha! That was great!" yelled Kisame, slowly emerging from the water behind them. "Now who's next?"

_Elsewhere…not too far from the group…_

A lone ninja sprints through the forest. It seems to be Hayate Gekko who was apparently fine now. _"Jeez, they are moving really fast even for me. I need a break." _He thought as he jumped down to the ground. He rested there, against a tree. He was there for a few minutes until he sensed an arrow heading straight to his head in front of him. He instinctively moved his head to the side dodging the arrow that dug into the tree behind him. _"Now that was close!" _he thought. He shot up. "Alright show yourself! I know where you are so come out and stop hiding!" Hayate shouted. Pointing his finger into the distance. A figure emerged from behind a tree a few yards away. "Good perception. I thought I hid myself well. He knew there would be reinforcements on the way! Lord Garra knows and anticipates everything! He will crush your village!" The figure had green hair and blue eyes. He wore a headband with the symbol of the sound and the traditional jounin attire including a green flack jacket. He carried two short swords on his back and a crossbow in his right hand which he attached to the lower back of his jacket. Hayate said nothing but glared at his enemy, analyzing him. "The silent type huh, very well, I shall soon silence you forever!" said the green haired ninja as he charged straight into Hayate, unsheathing one of his swords and bringing it down on him. Hayate unsheathed his own sword from his back and blocked the attack. The two stayed like this for a second before the sound nin turned into purple smoke that engulfed Hayate. _"Poison gas clone?!" _ He thought as he quickly jumped sideways out of the gas, covering his mouth and holding his breathe. That's when the ground below him blew up below him in an upward blast the size of his body. He managed a quick cross block before he was launched yards away. He landed hard then jumped, sticking to the top of a tall tree. _"An explosive tag? No, I didn't see one. Must have been an earth jutsu_." He thought before the tree he was in exploded as well, sending him pelting to the ground, hurting all over. He laid on the ground facedown. "_I won't survive another blast like that! If I could just… " _

"_Ha! Look at him high in that tree like a scared cat! Well Kitten is about to get a surprise! Flowing Explosion No Jutsu!" _The top of the tree exploded and Hayate was pelted to the ground, helpless and bewildered as he lay there. "_Hahahaha! This is sooo much fun!" _thought Kidoumaru. "_He'll never guess the secret of my jutsu!" _Hayate laid facedown on the ground when Kidoumaru sent another explosion from under him. This time, the leaf shinobi dodged the explosion by spinning away to the side. "_What! Impossible! How could he have possibly anticipated that?!" _He stood there surprised as he sent another explosion towards Hayate which was dodged again. He sent explosion after explosion toward him but they were all dodged. "_This cant be! He just keeps dodging my attacks no matter how big or fast!" _his sight was clouded by all the dust and smoke that rose from the many explosions. "_Damn it! Now I cant see him!" _Then moments later he heard someone from behind him yell "Dense Black Coffin No Jutsu!".


End file.
